Simple and Clean
by Undying lover
Summary: Just a quick oneshot. RikuxSora.


Simple and Clean

(RikuxSora)

A sunset. Quite a brilliant site from the Destiny Islands. The aesthetic mixtures of red, orange, and yellow reflecting off the calm ocean waters was certainly a heavenly sight. The scene sat, frozen in time, painting a still-life tribute to the pure beauty of nature.

And so the fourteen-year-old brunette watched the scene. He was seated on a shack located right by the beach where children played during the day, and teenagers took advantage of the romantic scenery by cuddling with their lovers. However, tonight the place was a ghost town. Sora scanned the area, taking in the visual beauty with his sparkling cerulean eyes.

"No..." a weak voice called out below him. ""It is...not...my time...help...me...Sora..."

The boy responded to his name being called. He frantically looked around for where the call had originated from. It didn't take him long to find the answer.

A boy was lying on an island. His hair glowed silver in the slowly fading sunlight. He had a slightly tan body, but not incredibly tan, in comparison to Sora's (which wasn't saying much. The summer heat had hit fiercely, and Sora's body had tanned very nicely.) The fifteen-year-old opened his aquamarine eyes in a silent plea for help. His body, Sora now noticed, was streaked with red.

_Blood_, Sora felt his stomach hit some area around his left knee. _Oh my God, Riku is hurt._

And so, not willing to let his best friend be injured, Sora took off to help the boy.

As Riku opened his eyes, he was met with a sight that filled him with mixed emotions.

Joy. Nervousness. Love.

Sora had taken the chance to save Riku by the horns. He was now headed over here, with a worried look on his face.

Riku smiled. _Sora, you idiot. Always looking out for other people, always serving the greater good. However, you are also always oblivious to..._

_  
_ He closed his eyes and forced his smile to turn into an expression of anguish. Apparently, Sora hadn't noticed his best friend breaking character. Sora ran up, put one hand on Riku's lower back, another under his neck.

"Oh my God," Sora said in shock, "who did this to you?"

"A...man...in a black...cape..." Riku stated weakly. If there was one thing Riku exceled in, it was acting. Tonight, those skills were beginning to pay off.

"I'm...fading..."

"Riku..." Sora gave his friend such a fierce hug that it almost put Riku in real pain. "I won't let you go!" he shouted through tears.

"Before...I go...I must...tell...you...that...I lo..."

For some reason, his courage and will failed him suddenly. Come on, say it...

No, now is not the right time.

"I...just...wanted...to..say...GOTCHA!!!!"

"Hu-?"

Before Sora could finish the question, Riku tackled him. They rolled to the edge of the island. Sora's eye caught something in the middle of the island. When he saw it, he realized this was all just a horrible prank.

A can of red paint.

At first Sora felt hurt. How could his friend pull such a mean-spirited joke on him? Then, a thought changed his mood for the better.

_Damn, I am stupid! The can of paint was RIGHT THERE! In plain sight!_ Sora grinned at his own thought.

Riku, now strattling his friend, began to mercilessly tickle Sora. He had done this a number of times over the years, so he knew exactly where to tickle him to make Sora completely powerless. The brunette was very sensitive.

_ Perfect. I will have to remember this while I am sucking his- God, I am perverted._

Riku continued assaulting his friend. Sora, through fits of laughter, would shout things. "HELP! RAPE! MOLESTATION!" Sadly, thanks to his bouts of cracking up, these words came out incoherently.

When he let up on Sora, their eyes met. They stared for a while, transfixed by each other's gaze. Was it just a friendly stare? Riku seemed to feel there was something more to it, as if thousands of unspoken words came flowing through their eyes.

After some time, Sora finally broke the silence by lightly hitting Riku. "That was mean!" He pouted a little, though Riku knew Sora wasn't really mad. Riku gave a small smile when he saw him. He has the cutest pout. "Sucker."

"All right, you know what?"

Sora used all of his might to shove his friend into the water. Riku emerged from the water, dripping wet and laughing loudly. He reached up, grabbed Sora's jacket, and forced Sora to join him. This started a water fight, in which both contestants pushed each other in the water, while running for shore. It ended in Sora toppling over onto Riku in water that was not even ankle-deep, so both could easily breathe.

_Here we are,_ Riku said to himself. _We have had fun, we're wet, hell, he's on top of me. Now is the time._

"Sora."

"Hm?"

For the second time tonight, Riku completely lost his cool. "I, er...well, you see, uhh..."  
Sora's eyes filled with concern. "What's wrong, Riku?"

_Oh, to hell with it._

"I love you." Riku forced the words out as if they hurt, yet those three little words felt so good to finally be said.

Sora's face went through a series of emotions in about two seconds. First surprise, then something that looked like nervousness, then confusion, revelation, and finally, extreme happiness.

"I love you, too, Riku!"

This statement alone filled Riku with an indescribable joy, one he had never felt before. His arm felt its way around Sora's shoulders, while the other nestled its way into Sora's spiky hair. Riku closed the gap between Sora and his' lips, and they exchanged each's first kiss.

Kairi awoke to the sounds of voices outside her room. They were voices she recognized to belong to Sora and Riku.

She giggled. _Those two, always refusing to get some rest..._

_  
_ She opened her window to playfully yell at the two, but she was not ready for the sight that hit her when she did.

There were her two boys, in very shallow water, both with their shirts and pants off, so they were only in boxers. They were soaking wet, and yet neither of them seemed to notice or care. They were busy passionately making out. Riku was actually putting his hands to use by groping Sora, which Kairi could tell was making Sora very hard.

She shut her window, breathless. _Was that...real?_ Her head swam with thoughts and concerns. Then, she composed herself as best she could.

_You know_, she thought. _Maybe...I should just go to bed._

Ten minutes later, Sora was still laying in the water, wearing nothing but now thoroughly wet boxers (which had been pulled down to almost expose his arousal), and a very satisfied smile. Riku was busy forging excuses for his parents as to why their clothes were sopping wet.

"...and then, OOH! This is good. Tell them, ' we got swallowed in darkness, but we got out in fifteen minutes, and landed in..."

"How about, 'I tripped off the island and fell into the water.'"

Riku strode out self-confidently, picked Sora up, and placed him back on the beach. He then gently wrapped his friend in a hug.

"Smartass," Riku said

"You mean 'genius'" Sora shot back playfully.

Riku smiled. "Touche."

They savored the moment for a bit, until Sora finally said, "You know, we should do this again sometime."

"We should," Riku said, "but on one condition. We should do this in your bedroom, so we can do...'other things' afterward."

Sora turned slightly red. "Riku!" Not that he was protesting. "Fine, but it wouldn't be the same without all the water, so..."

Riku nibbled at his ear, then kissed Sora's neck. "Who says we need water to have fun?"

Sora turned a darker shade of red. "Touche."

They kissed eachother good night, and set off for home. Riku knew he would sleep well tonight. And when he awoke tomorrow...

_Well, we shall see. I may just HAVE to trick Sora again..._

_  
_The end...


End file.
